Come on down to Wawanakwa!
by SecretSnipper
Summary: South Park episodes recreated by your favorite Total Drama Campers. You choose the episodes! Current Episode: Good Times with Weapons. Current Act: 1 Next Episode: Breast Cancer Show Ever!
1. Intro

Hello Everyone, This is obviously is retelling of South Park episodes using TD characters. So you're probably wondering who's who in this universe and how is this going to go down. Well, I only have the boys casted. Trent as Stan, Tyler as Kyle, Scott as Cartman, and Ezekiel as Kenny. Why them? Trent is down to earth and could take the place of Stan easily in my head. Tyler seems to be a good fit, but if you have a better selection fo him then feel free to suggest it and i'll consider. Scott as Cartman! Just can't get that out of my head, he seems to perfect! Ezekiel seems to be good as Kenny for some reason, and they're all the same age as the South Park characters too. Instead of taking place in South Park, it all takes place in a town named Wawanakwa. Now that I've covered it, i'll get onto to the premise, this is where you come in! I want you to suggest your favorite episodes of South Park and i'll interpret them as best as I can. Might have to change the rating to M as soon as I start writing. I also need help cast more TD characters as South Park ones, Like who could be Butters, Wendy, Clyde, etc. Good Luck and i'll choose an episode and update tomorrow.


	2. Extra: Mountain Town

*Hello Everyone, no one commented on what episode they wanted to see be written. I was debating on what to do and what I should write so people don't gave to wait. So, I am able to introduce the four boys, some residents of the town, and the "beautiful" scenery of the town by rewriting one of my favorite songs of the south park series! Hopefully when this published people can start suggesting episodes, but for now please enjoy this sneak peek of things to come!*

Over the horizon of the universe rocky mountains of a secluded area in Canada, holds a small little mountain town. The town is seen when being able to get over the mountains and trail leading to it. A friendly little wooden sign greets visitors with the simple word "Wawanakwa". The scene goes over to a small little house not to far from there the door is opened and a small little ten year old boy pops out. He's wearing a camp long sleeve under a light green t-shirt with a hand print on it. As soon as he peeks out he breaks into song.

_There's a bunch of birds in the sky,_

_And some deers just went running by,_

_Ohh, the snow's pure and white on the Earth rich and brown,_

_Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town!_

He runs down his stree and shows off his town, he walks down main street as he's greeted by local townsfolk.

_The sun is shining and the grass is green,_

_Under the three feet of the snow I mean,_

_This is a day when its hard to wear a frown!_

_All the happy people stop to say hello,_

He continues to sing and walk down the street until some one rudely yells, Get outta my way! He ignores this and continues to sing and walk.

_Even though the temperature's low,_

_It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, little mountain town!_

He walks into a shop into town and waves a women working the front desk.

"Well, good morning Trent." The women said to the little boy with a smile.

"Mom, could I have eight dollars to see a movie?" Trent asked the women.

"A movie? But I thought you were going ice skating!" His mother questioned him.

"But this is gonna be the best movie ever! It's a local film from Vancouver!" Trent explained to his mother.

"Alright, alright, here you go. But be back for supper!" The mother simply said reaching into her purse and handing him the money.

"Thanks, Mom." Trent said running out the door. His mother peeks out the door and watches her son race down street and begins to break into song as well.

_Oh, what a picture perfect child,_

_Just like Jesus he's tender and mild,_

_He'd a wear a smile while he wore a thorny crown!_

_What an angel with a heart so sweet and sure,_

_And a mind so open and pure,_

_Thank God we live in this quiet, little, mountain town!_

Trent arrived in this very damaged looking house on the edge of town and knocks on the door. A woman answers the door.

"Hi, is your son home?" Trent asked the women.

"I think so... Hey!" The women answered and yelled into her house. Tretn cringed a littl and let out a small ouch upon hearing thay.

"Zeke, wake up! ... Ezekiel, dammit, c'mon!" The women continued to yell into her home. I faint and muffled I'm coming was heard. A little boy wearing a large blue beanie, a scarf over his mouth, a grey jacket, and some dark jeans comes to the front door.

"Zeke, the Terrance and Phillip movie is out, you wanna come?" Trent asked Zeke.

"Yeah, dude! Hell yes, I wanna come!" Ezekiel muffled behind his scarf and began to take off with Trent.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mother stopped the two before they could leave.

"To the Terrance and Phillip movie." Ezekiel muffled.

"You can't, you have to go to church." His mother objected.

"But Mom, I really wanna see this movie!" Ezekiel pleaded bearly being heard behind his scarf.

"Well fine, go ahead and miss church. And then when you die and go to hell you can answer to Satan!" His mother threatened him. He thought about what she said for a moment and simply yelled, "Okay!" before taking off. As they traveled through the town they continued to sing.

_You can see your breath hanging in the air,_

_You see homeless people, but you just don't care,_

_It's a sea of smiles in which we'd be glad to drown!_

_(muffled) Don't ya know it's like a perfect winter's day,_

_And that I'm glad I can say..._

_That's right!_

_It's Sunday morning in our quiet, little, white-bred, canadian mountain town!_

The two got to another house with two boys playing outside. One was wearing a red track suit and had shaggy brown hair. The other was smaller with black hair and a onsite on.

"Okay, Bud. Lets try this one more time." The boy in red said getting into a field goal position.

"Doo-ferm-uh-ner?" The little boy mummbled.

"Ready, Buddy? Kick the baby!" The boy said running up to the little boy.

"Don't kick the baby." The little boy protested.

"Kick the baby!" The boy in ree said as he punted the child into his home window. Trent and Ezekiel started to approach the boy with a flyer of the movie.

"Tyler! We're going to the Terrance and Phillip movie!" Trent said eagerly said as he raised the flyer up to his face.

"Oh my God, dude!" Tyler yelled out at seeing this.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Tyler's mother walked from insdie the house to find out what the commotion was about.

"Nothing, we're going ice skating now." Tyler lied through his teeth to her.

"Oh, well, take your little brother out with you." She commanded to him.

"Aww, Ma! He's not even my real brother. He's adopted!" Tyler objected to her demands.

"Do as I say, Tyler!" His mother yelled at him upon hearing his reaction.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He said and grabbed his little brother from inside and began to walk alongside Trent and Ezekiel. Tyler's mother watches them and began to sing to herself.

_Look at those frail and fragile boys,_

_It really gets me down,_

_The world is such a rotten place,_

_And city life's a complete disgrace!_

_That's why I moved to this friendly, meshuggeneh, quiet mountain town!_

The four arrived to a house in the middle of town and ringed the doorbell. One the inside a hefty boy wearing a white mussle shirt and dark jeans with orange hair and freckles sat on the couch eating snacks and watching t.v.. He hears the doorbell and turns his head to the other rooms in the house.

"Mom, somebody's at the door!" He yelled continuing to sit on the couch and not answer it himself. The doorbell rings more.

"... Mom, somebody's at the door, I said!" The boy yelled louder.

"Coming, hon." His mother said as she passed through the living room to the door.

"Ey, I can't see the TV!" The boy said as his mother blocked his view.

"It's been six weeks since Saddam Hussein was killed by a pack of wild boars, and the world is still glad to be rid of him." The news reporter on t.v. said as the bot watched and eat his snacks.

"Ooh, look Scott. It's your little friends." His mother said as she let the four boys in.

"Dott!" Tyler's little brother blurted out trying to pronounce his name.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked his friends. They all stood quiet and showed him poster to the movie. He sat there and looked at it in awe.

"Sweet, dude! Yes! Yes!" Scott yelled and dropped all his food and ran towards the front door. The five walked a couple blocks to the movie theaters and beagn to break into song while they approached the ticket vendor.

_Off to the movies we shall go,_

_Where we learn everything that we know,_

_Because the movies teach us what our parents don't have time to say,_

_And this movie's gonna make our lives complete,_

_'Cause Terrance and Phillip are sweet,_

"Super sweet!" Scott excalimed and the four main boys began to finish off.

_Thank God we live in the quiet, little, friendly, mapely, Canadian,_

_(muffled) Kick ass!_

_CAN-A-DA-!_

The four sang in unison and finished the oddly non-rehearsed song.

"Can I have five tickets to 'Terrance and Phillip: Assess of Fire', please?" Trent asked the cashier and started to hand him the money. The cashier smiled at the five and looked down at them.

"No." He simply said still smiling at them, thier cheerful spirits were shattered upon hearing this.

*Well, this was fun! I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to suggest an episode for me to write. See ya soon!*


	3. Episode 1: Act I

Episode 1- Make Love, Not Warcraft (South Park Episode Name: Same)

Act I

This is not the normal setting of Wawanakwa, it's less snowy and mountainy. This is medieval and old fashioned, wonder what the boys are up to. A small orange haired man with a mallet and a white robe is seen walking through a small village and pans around to look for something.

"Oh, dude! I just took the biggest crap. Hey-where are you guys?" The man called out in Scott's voice still panning around looking for the others.

"We're over here, by the cart." Tyler's voice can be heard as Scott follows the source of it. He approaches three others, a knight dressed in green armor, a woman wearing a red dress, and a bald blue knight were waiting for his arrival.

"Okay, I'm back." The dwarf said joining the other three.

"Dude! We've been waiting forever!" The green knight said in Trent's voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, I had to take a dump!" The small man told the others.

"If you didn't eat so much, you wouldn't have diarrhea all the time, fatass!" The woman said angrily at the dwarf sounding like Tyler.

"Hey, I don't need to take any lip from a frickin' girl!" 'Scott' said to the lady and pointed at her.

"I think Tyler has fake titties, hahaaha" The blue knight mumbled just like Ezekiel does even though nothing was covering his mouth.

"Heheh, totally, heheh." The dwarf nudged the blue knight and started laughing as the woman grew annoyed.

"Come on, we have to finish the quest in Stonehaven." The woman instructed the other three to follow her. They all began until a faint voice was heard.

"Trent? Treeent?" The voice calls out. The green warrior stopped in his tracks an looked around.

"Hang on, guys, my dad wants something." The green knight told the others. Trent is seen sitting at his computer playing World of Warcraft, while his dad was standing at the doorway waiting for him to respond.

"Trent?!" His father yelled out and was obviously not happy.

"What?!" Trent yelled angrily at him while removing his headset.

"You've been on your computer all weekend. Shouldn't you go out and socialize with your friends?" Trent's father scolded him. Trent swivels around in his chair and to face his father.

"I am socializing, r-tard. I'm logged on to an MMORPG with people from all over the world, and getting xp with my party using teamspeak!" Trent explained angrily to his dad. His father looked confused and was a bit insulted and simply put his head down.

"...I'm not a r-tard." His father softly says as he leaves the room. Trent goes back to join his friends.

"All right, sorry guys. So where to now?" Trent spoke into his headset.

"See where I am? It's this way." Tyler said over the chat as he instructed Trent to follow him. The four video game characters walked alongside each other, just as the boys would do in real life.

"I am the mightiest dwarf in all of Azeroth" Scott's voice boasted as his character synced what he said with his mouth.

"Wow, look at all these people playing right now." Tyler said as his charcter repeated.

Yeah, it's bullcrap. I'll bet half of these people are Korean." 'Scott' angrily said as he looks around at the flourishing community.

"Oh crap! It's that guy again!" 'Trent' said and pointed to a player approaching them. The character is was wearing a helmet, boots, elbow-length gloves, tight shorts, no shirt, and no other armor. He approached them and began to dance in front of them clearly mocking the four.

"Who is this?" 'Tyler' asked the other three.

"This is the guy that kept killing us after you went to bed!" Trent answered him sounding annoyed by the dancing player.

"Get out of here, asshole!" 'Scott' yelled at him.

"He's a way higher level than us. It isn't fair." Trent explained more to Tyler.

"It's all right. He can't kill us unless we agree to duel." Tyler tried to logically calm the other three down. As they stood there, the player stopped dancing and immediately pulls out a small knife and stabs Ezekiel's character and kills him.

"Oh my God, he killed Zeke" Trent yelled out and pointed towards the dead video game character.

"You bastard!" Tyler said in a small feminine voice as his charcter held her fist up in vain. The Player continues his killing spree buy stabbing both Tyler and Trent's characters.

"Don't you have better things to do than going online killing people?!" Scott yelled into his headset at the player. He stood still and faced Scott's avatar and began to build power for a giant attack. Upon seeing this Scott begins to run away from him

"No! I don't want them to start over at the graveyard! No!" Scott said still running, but eventually was hit by the other player's attack and was killed. Scott sat up on his chair and pulls of his headset angrily and slammed it on his desk.

"That sonofabitch!" Scott yelled angrily. Tyler heard this over the headset and was simply baffled about what just happened.

"Who is that guy?" Tyler asked the others in the chat.

"Whoever he is, he is one tough badass." Trent said rest in his arm on his head and looked at the computer screen. The player is revealed to be an obese man sitting at his computer desk with a custom built pc. His house hardly has furniture and is littered with trash. He sits there clicking his mouse quietly while WOW can be heard playing from his computer.

A woman is now seen typing away at her computer and seems to work for Blizzard Gaming Entertainment. Her office phone rings and she picks it up to answer it.

"World of Warcraft support line." The woman answered the phone. The boys are now together and are all angry about what was happening and Trent is seen on the phone.

"Yeah, we bought your game, and played it online, but every time we log in, some other player comes in and kills us!" Trent said angrily over the phone.

"O..ohhh that shouldn't designed the game so that players have to agree to a duel before they can kill each other." The woman explained to him.

"Yeah? Well this guy does it anyway!" Trent testified on the phone.

"He's a Goddamned butthole!" Scott shouted from the background making sure the woman on the other line heard.

"Really? That's odd." She said lookong rather confused, her boss comes over to check on her and she puts her hand on the phone to tell him something.

"More people calling in about their characters getting killed." She whispered to her boss and returned to the phone call.

"Oh no" Her boss said looking a bit concerned."

"Well, we'll certainly keep a look out for that player and ban him from the network." She tried to assure Trent and hangs up the phone.

"Better tell the guys upstairs." Her boss told her as she closed the line. An office meeting is seen between over 10 people discussing the current status of their games.

"Fellow board members, we have a problem: somebody in the World of Warcraft is ignoring the World's rules ...and is going around killing innocent players." The president explained to the board members.

"Why kill innocent players? The game is about finishing quests." One of the members questioned.

"We've got to delete him from the servers." Another member suggested.

"We can't. Whoever this player is, he has played World of Warcraft so much, that he has reached a level we thought unreachable. He's actually able to kill our admins. And he grows stronger every day." President explained as the other board members looked baffled.

"Jesus..." One them said. Another quickly gets out of his chair and panics.

"I've gotta get home! My kids are playing World of Warcraft right now!" He said trying to leave. The president stops him before he could.

"Jim, your kids' characters are already dead." The president said in empathy. He looked devasted and quietly sinker into his seat.

No...No...They just started playing!" Jim yelled in defeat.

"What kind of person would do this?" One them asked

"Only one kind. Whoever this player is, he has played World of Warcraft nearly every hour of every day for the past year and a half. Gentlemen, we are dealing with someone here who... had absolutely no life." The president explained to the others as they all gasped upon hearing this.

"How do you kill... that which has no life?" One of the members slowly said to everyone as they all started at each other and wondered how.

Trent's father is now on a computer at his job and begins to fiddle with the keyboard and looks interested in whatever he was doing. One of his co-workers walks over to his workspace and looks at what he is doing.

"Chris, you workin' on that sediment analysis?" His employer asked him.

"Not now, Nelson. I just joined a big party of night elves and we're gonna explore the Tower of Azora together." He said to his employer annoyed.

"Is that a computer game?" Nelson asked him as he started to gaze at his screen.

"No, r-tard, it's an MMORPG. These are real people I'm playing with. See, I'm a hunter, level 2." Chris explained and showed him his charcter who was a simple looking man with elf ears, shoulder lengthens white hair and normal lookong cloths with a shield on his back.

"I can chat with all these other people. I can even wave to this guy, see?" Chris said and began to wave to random player and the player began to wave back.

"Hello." He said to the other player.

"I'm a simple geologist, but in here... I am Valkorn, Defender of the Alliance. I've braved the Fargo deep mine and defeated the bloodfish at Jaro d's Landing." Chris began to explain until the infamous player came in and killed Chris's character and Chris simply looked at his screen and was baffled.

"Hm. Looks like that guy just killed you." Nelson broke the silence and walked away.

"What? Why? Why?!" Chris uttered as he began to click his mouse furiously.

Scott has gathered the local neighborhood boys to discuss the urgent matter. They are all sitting in foldable chairs in Scott's basement.

"My friends, as you all know, some giant butthole keeps logging onto Warcraft and killing all our characters." Scott began to peach on a small wooden podium with a Warcraft map behind him.

"The past ...four nights we've tried to play, he shows up and kills us." Tyler angrily daid from the small crowd.

"He killed my character right in the middle of a quest!" A boy with long dark brown hair and a blue shirt with a red sweater vest over it angrily said.

"Mine too!" A dark skinned boy with spikey black hair, a teal shirt, and jeans said while twitching a little.

"We've learned that the four of us can't fight him alone. But, if we all log in together!, we might have a chance." Scott began to explain a plan to solve their problem.

"Hey yeah!" An black little boy with a 1 on his t-shirt agreed with Scott's plan.

"We can really stick it to that assm-m-muncher!" A boy who looked like the one with spikey hair just with crutches and one of his eye closed said.

"Are you guys dumb? We can't beat him, even with all of us. It's a waste of time." A boy with a buzzcut wearing a green shirt, blue shorts and army tags disagreed with Scott's plan.

"Dude, we have to try." Trent tried to convince him.

"I've got better things to do." The boy tried to get up from his seat and leave until he was stopped by Scott.

"Brick, Brick! If you had a chance right now to go back in time and stop Hitler, wouldn't you do it? I mean, I personally wouldn't stop him because I think he was awesome, but you would, right?" Scott used reasoning to convince him to stay.

"I'm just gonna stop playing." Brick said unspoken by Scott's previous statement.

"When Hitler rose to power there were a lot of people who just stopped playing. You know who those people were? The French! Are you French, Brick?" Scott said to Brick.

"No." Brick angryly said in his seat.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Brick?

"All right all right, I'll do it!" Brick agreed to join in.

"So what's the p-plan?" The boy with crutches asked with Scott.

"All right, you all login from your computers at precisely 7:30. We will meet here, on the plains of the elven forest near Westfall. My friends, to victory!" Scott explained while pointinf to key locations on his map.

They all repeated "victory!"

"I don't play World of Warcraft." A small boy with long light brown hair and a long sleeve blurted out.

"Cody, you said you were on your computer all the time!" Scott questioned him angrily.

"Yeah, but I'm playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure." Cody proudly said to him as everyone simply eyeball him. Scott looked annoyed and rubbed his temples.

Cody, go buy World of Warcraft, install it on your computer, and join the online sensation before we all murder you." Scott demanded him still rubbing his temples.

"O-oh, o-oh, a-alright. All right then." Cody said looking terrfied and simply played with his hands awkwardly.

* Well that's act one of three for you guys! I'd like to thank jacobstorm1999 for suggesting this episode. This is one of my favorites so writing the rest should be fun. Also, if you guys were confused at who's playing who then I'll list the cast below. I'll list more characters as they appear. Hoped you enjoyed!*

Stan- Trent

Kyle- Tyler

Cartman- Scott

Kenny- Ezekiel

Randy- Chris Mclean

Blizzard Employees- Themselves

Nelson- Himself

Clyde- Brick

Tweek- Mike

Craig- Noah

Token- Lightning

Jimmy- Chester

Butters- Cody


	4. Episode 1: Act II

Act II

The boys have now logged into Warcraft and have meet up at the percise location Scott had told them. They were all different races and colors and mostly resembled themselves.

"All right, you guys, this is it! When the attack begins, all warriors click on defensive stance. Everyone else, wait for Noah to cast his intellect buff." Scott said giving a last minute strategy.

"Sha-okay." Lightning said as his charcter which resembled him.

"Got it." Brick confirmed.

"The battle is sure to be long, so make sure you all have your special abilities macroed to your keyboards." Scott commanded his fleet.

"All right, Scott. You can c-c-count on us." Chester reassured Scott.

"This shall be a day for all to remember! Let us bravely charge the fields of Azeroth! From with-" Scott was interupted when another character looking exactly like him approached everyone else.

"Hey fellas! Boy, this is neato, huh?" The player said in Cody's voice.

"Cody? What the hell are you doing?" Scott questioned Cody.

"I got World of Warcraft, like you said." Cody responded

"You can't be the dwarf character, Cody, I'm the dwarf." Scott told him as he grew angry.

"Well, there's only like four races to choose from-" Cody began to explain until being interupted.

"So pick another one! I'm the dwarf, you stupid asshole! Log out, create a new character, and log back in!" Scott commanded him. Cody's character looked down and started to walk away.

"I like Hello Kitty Island Adventure a lot more 'n this stuff." Cody mummbled as he walked away.

"Come on, let's do this!" Trent yelled out.

"Yeah, my mom says I have to be in bed at 9:30." Noah informed the others. Scott's character now begins to lead the group.

"Then let's move out!" Scott commanded as they followed. Not to far from them, the player is seen killing innocent players minding their own business. All the boys have now spotted him over the field.

"Look! There he is!" Trent yelled to the others.

"Everyone hold!" Scott commanded as everyone did so. The player has stopped his killing spree and has now targeted them.

"He's targeting us." Tyler warned them.

"Prepare to charge! Scroll over him with your mouse cursors! And... Right-click!" Scott yelled and everyone begin to attack him. The player has now summoned guard scorpions to protect him.

"What the? Oh Jesus, he summoned scorpions!" Scott warned them. The player in real life is still just laying back playing motionless in his house, not making an effort to defeat them knowing he can. The battle rages and he is causing havoc and decimating the others.

"Aaaa! I'm burning! Oh Jesus I'm burning!" Mike called into his headset as his character ran around on fire. One of the scorpions has now slain Ezekiel.

Zeke's down. Z-z-Zeke is down." Chester called out as Mike is still heard screaming running around burning. Tyler is seen fighting alongside a character who looks like his little brother.

"I have poop on my pants." His little brother said as his character grabbed his butt.

"Buddy, look out!" Tyler warned him just as the player slated his little brother's character.

"All right, Brick, hit him with your crossbow!" Scott commanded as he approached his character. Brick's character stood motionless.

"Hit him now, Brick!" Scott repeated himself as Brick's character still has not moved.

"Brick? Brick!" Scott called out. Brick is not really playing and is reading a magazine while he leaves his computer untouched.

"Goddamnit we lost Brick!" Scott told the others. Nearby, Trent is seen fighting off the scorpions, until his dad's character walks up to him.

"Hey, Trent, can I play with you guys?" His dad asked him as Trent turned around after he heard his father.

"Dad?" Trent questioned him.

"Yeah, I'm playing from the office." Chris explained.

"Dad, get off our teamspeak line!" Trent commanded as he continued on with his business.

"That's it, I'm dead!" Lightning called out to the others and simply scooted away from his computer. The player now has killed Trent and he grows angry and slams his headset on his desk.

"That's it, screw this game!" Trent said turning his computer off.

"Now, leave me alone, don't do-" Scott told him as he was the only one alive and backs away from the player. He ignores his pleas and kills him with electrocution. Scott is baffled and screams into his headset and slams it on his desk as well.

"God-f**king-damnit!" Scott cursed in envy as the player hopped in victory around everyone's corpses.

Back at the Boardroom they still monitor the player they all fear.

"Oh Jesus... Oh God no..." One of the members said quietly to himself.

"What?" The president asked worryingly.

"He just finished killing every single player in the Arathi Highlands." The man said.

"How many people's characters were in there?" The president asked.

"Over five thousand." The man said while closing his laptop in shock. They all sat down after hearing this, but one of them rises.

"There are over seven million people who log on to World of Warcraft! Are you telling me all those people's characters are going to die, and there's nothing we can do to save them?" One of the questioned the entire committee angrily.

"Yes. And it won't be long before everyone gets really really frustrated and stops playing altogether. Gentlemen, this could very well lead to the end of the World... of Warcraft." The president told everyone as they gaspedn

"No! Nooooooooo!" One the grabbed their head and screamed. The boys have given up and now play basketball in their park. Scott sees Trent, Tyler, and Ezekiel playing and runs up to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Don't tell me you all quit playing World of Warcraft too?!" Scott questioned them as they all shot the ball around.

"Dude, we're done. we're sick of getting killed all the time." Trent explained to him.

"Guys, when things look bad, you can't just give up on the world. Of Warcraft." Scott tried to convince them.

"We don't have a choice, dude. That guy killed our characters 14 times." Tyler pointed out angrily.

"I have a solution, you guys. That guy can kill us so easily because he's a super-high level, right? What if we were super-high level too?" Scott asked them.

"We can't get to a higher level because that dude doesn't let us finish quests!" Trent tried to tell Scott.

"That's why we just need to log in and stay in the forest, killing boars." Scott explained.

"Boars?" Tyler questioned.

"There's lots of computer-generated boars in Warcraft that die with just one blow." Scott told them.

"Dude, boars are only worth two experience points apiece. Do you know how many we would have to kill to get up 30 levels?" Tyler used logic to try and shoot down Scott's plan.

"Yes." Scott answered pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Sixty-five million three hundred and forty thousand two hundred and eighty five. Which should take us seven weeks five days thirteen hours and twenty minutes, giving ourselves three hours a night to sleep. What do you say, guys? You can just, you can just hang outside in the sun all day tossin' a ball around, or you can sit at your computer and do somethin' that matters." Scott tried to convince them as they all stared at each other and agreed to his plan.

The boys have now entered the forest and begin killing boars easily and ranking up extremely slowly. The days and weeks begin to pass by as they spend almost everyday and every hour farming xp in the forest. They begin to ignore playing outside and doing school work to gain xp. With their constant time on their computers they all have become extremely overweight and have many blemishes on their faces. The Blizzard employees begin to notice them leveling up quickly.

"Sir, you'd better have a look at this! Four of our subscribers... They've gone up fifty levels in three weeks." One them says as he monitors their gameplay.

"My God... they must have no lives at all." The president says astonished at this.

"A hope?" One of the members asks.

"A chance." The president answers firmly.

The Boys spending every waking minute playing and even wake up as early as 6:30 am to play. They even started playing at their school's computer lab. The Blizzard employees have hope that these kids can save their game.

"The admins tell us they are four players from a small town in Colorado." The president asked for confirmation.

"Are they strong enough to defeat the Evil One?" One of the members asked.

"We ran the numbers: even with their amazing rise in levels, they have a 90% mortality probability. They'd be walking in a slaughter!" Another explains to all of them.

"There has to be... someway we can help them." Another asks.

"What about... the Sword of a Thousand Truths? Another suggests.

"Quiet, Thomas! We aren't even to speak of that sword!" A member tries to quiet him.

"But maybe these new players are the ones the prophecy foretold of." Thomas questions as everyone stares at him.

"It is not an option!" They all disagree.

"What is this sword?" One of them questions.

"Long ago, when the World of Warcraft was created, one of the programmers put a sword called the Sword of a Thousand Truths into the game inventory. Apparently it could cause 120 damage per second, with an instant mana burn and an enchantment that boosts its stamina +80." The president explained to everyone.

"But the sword was considered to be too powerful for anyone to possess. So it was removed from the game and stored on a one-gig flash drive." A member explained more.

"But it was foretold that one day, players who could wield the sword might reveal themselves." Thomas touched upon the subject.

"Who foretold this prophecy?" A member asked.

"Soltzman. He's an accountant." The president said as everyone looked at each other unsure of what to do. They eventually go down to Soltzman's office and open of the lockboxes in the room. After opening it one of the members pulls out small flash drive and hands it to the president.

"Behold, the Sword of a Thousand Truths. We must get this sword to the ones who have proven they have no life. Let's just hope to Christ they don't start the battle before we can reach them." The president holds up the flash drive for all of them to behold and race out of the room to deliver the swords to the boys.

-End of Act II-


	5. Episode 1: Act III

Act III

The boys have now gathered in Scott's basement and have set up their computers in a small square. They are all obese and have pimples and blemishes on their faces. They are sloutched back in their chairs and click away on their mouses.

"All right, you guys. The Moment of Truth is here. It is time for our final battle. Everyone, log in!" Scott commanded slowly to his comrades due to him being fatter than usual.

"I'm in." Trent said slowly as well.

"Me too." An overweight Tyler had confirmed.

"Me too." Ezekiel muffled behind his scarf that bearly fit him anymore.

"Everyone equip healing potions to the hotbar if you haven't already. Uh, Tyler, go ahead and cast Arcane Brilliance to raise our intelligence." Scott comanded in a monotone voice from his seat.

"Hang on, I'm chaining my fire spells for max range." Tyler informed him.

"Nice. Trent, what enchantment does your Cloak of the Tiger have?" Scott asked him slouching his fat body to left to hear the response.

"+15 agility" Trent answered.

"Give the cloak to Zeke, he needs the agility boost for bow attacks." Scott instructed.

"K." Trent simply uttered.

"Hold on, this fight could last more than twelve hours. What if we run out of food?" Tyler asked worried if he was gonna eat or not.

"Don't worry, I have that covered." Scott responded and immediately pussed an intercom button on his desk.

"Mom?" He yelled into the device.

"Yes hon?" Scott's mother called from the device.

"More Hot Pockets!" Scott simplied demanded his mother to do.

"Right away, hon." His mother responded on the other end.

"That's übercool." Trent commented on Scott's spoiled nature.

"All right, everyone ready?" Scott asked.

"Ready." Tyler responded.

"Ready." Trent responded.

"Let's go get him!" Scott initiated the battle between them and the player. He is just as fat as lazy as the boys so this battle was going to be awhile.

"Wait, I think I see him. Yeah, yeah he's here in Goldshire." Trent informed the others.

"Okay, everyone open your uplifts and autolocate to Trent." Scott told the others.

"What's the autolocate macro?" Tyler asked.

"Command-0..." Scott responded.

"Okay, right behind Trent."

"Zeke, get ready to turn on true-shot aura. At that moment, I will use intimidating shout. Okay, he sees us." Scot told the others.

"He's targeted us." Trent told them.

"Okay, hit him with pyroblast, Tyler" Scott commanded him.

"Casting... there's an 8-second cast time." Tyler informed Scott.

"Aren't you spec'd to reduce cast time?" Scott asked him.

"No, ah, I'm an arcane fire mage." Tyler correscted him.

"...Christ. Tyler, cast on him again." Scott said unfazed but still upset.

"Everyone target scorpions." Scott commanded.

They all have sat there and battled for a total of seventeen hours straight and all of them are concentrated on the game, even the infamous player is seen concentrating on the boys. Meanwhile, The president of Blizzard and another employee have arrived at Trent's house to hand the USB to him to defeat the infamous player. They knock on his front door and Chris answers the door.

"Yes?" Chris asked the two men.

"We are looking for a great knight by the name of lovestospooge." The employee asked Chris.

"That's my son's character's name in Warcraft.." Chris answered a bit confused on what they wanted from his son.

"Where is he?!" The employee asked in panic.

"Who are you?" Chris asked sounding a bit defensive.

"Sir, we don't have time! We just heard from our admins that your son's party is already in battle!" The president quickly explained.

"Unless they have this sword, your son's character is going to die!" The employee told him as he pulled out the USB Drive.

"Nn-Oh my God!"Chris responds and drops his cup of coffee and runs up stairs of his house as the two men followed him. The battle still rages between the four boys and the killer in Scott's basement.

"Tyler! Fire spell!" Scotts character commanded more enthusiasticly than Scott was really saying it. He begins to power up the attack but his character screams in pain and grabs her hand. Tyler quickly gets off his chair and dances around his desk holding his hand.

"Tyler! Dude, what's wrong?" Trent left his desk to see if Tyler was ok.

"Carpal tunnel! Carpal tunnel! It's aaaah!" Tyler continued to twist his wrist to avoid feeling the pain. Trent looks at his hand.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Trent told Scott who walked over to investigate it.

"Quick, we need Ben-Gay." Scott responded and waddled over to Ezekiel's desk and pulled a small tube of cream and began to rub it all over Tyler's hand slowly.

"Hurry dude!" Trent demanded him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Scott had defended himself.

"Tyler, you have to keep playing." Trent told him kneading him back to his computer.

"I can't. Just leave me behind." Tyler said still clentching his fist and rubbing his wrist.

"We can't do this without you now! Come on!" Trent said and leaded him back to his computer. Meanwhile at T rent's house Chris and the two men arrived at Trent's room to see if he was there.

"Trent?! Trent!" Chris saw his room was empty and turned around and saw his wife was doing laundry.

"Honey, where is Trent?!" Chris grabbed his wife and questioned her.

"I don't know. He took his computer somewhere to play that stupid online game." His wife had told him.

"Stupid?" The employee said feeling insulted.

"Where?!" Chris asked more acertivaly.

"I don't know." She said.

"Honey, his character is going to die if we don't get to him!" Chris explained as he began to freak out.

"So what?" She said rolling her eyes.

"So what?!" The three men said in unison with each other. His wife simply rolled her eyes and went bacm to foing the laundry.

"We're too late. Without the sword the players will fail."The president said in defeat.

"If we could get to a computer, we could sign on to the World of Warcraft and give the boys the sword online." The employee suggested.

"I don't have a World of Warcraft account. Do you?" The president said.

"No, I have a life." The employee stood there and wondered how this was going to work. Upon hearing this, Chris stood up and put out his hand.

"Give me the sword." He said to the two.

"You?" The employee questioned him as he hold the USB closer to him.

"I have a Warcraft character. I'm a newb, but I can log on and get the sword to Trent online." He told them.

"We can't trust the Sword of a Thousand Truths to a newb!" The employee declined the offer.

"Sounds to me like we don't have a choice! Give me the sword." Chris repeated again. The men were hesitant, but ultimately gave up the USB. He takes it and grasps it with two hands over his head.

"Ahhhh. Come on, we've got to get to a computer that works!" He said and led the men out of his house and into the streets.

"Where's your car?" Chris asked the two men. They grew worried upon hearing this.

"We took a cab here!" The said panicking.

"Damnit, mine's in the shop!" He said and immediately saw a car coming down the street he proceeded to stop it.

"Please, it's an emergency!" Chris told the driver before knocking him out, stealing his car, and driving away in it. Chris pulled out his cell phone and started calling someone while driving.

"Nelson! Nelson, I need to come over and use your computer! No, I d- I need to play World of Warcraft! NELSON!" Chris yelled over his cell phone. The boys are furiously fighting against the "Evil One" in Scott's Basement.

"All right, major stone shield potions should be... Oh God, I'm going to have diarrhea again. Ohhh-... Duuuh-..." Scott told the others and began to wiggle around in his chair and clentching his ass.

"You can't go to the bathroom, you're stacking sunder armor!" Trent told him still paying attention to the game.

"It's okay." Scott told him and leaned over to push the intercomm button.

"Mom? Bathroom!" He called into it.

"What hon?" His mother called out from the device.

"Bathroom! Bathroom!" He yelled furiously while wiggling even more in his seat. A couple of seconds later an orange haired woman came down to the basement with a bedpan. She was wearing normal cloths, which was a mistake in this situation. She kneels down behind his chair, and Scott lowers his pants only exposes his ass. He began to release his feces. It seems to be hitting the pan until it begins to spray like an out of control fire hose and gets on everything, even Scott's mother. No one is disgusted at this action, not even Scott's mother.

"Oohh, that's a big boy, isn't he?" Scott's mother told him and began to lift the waste away from the basement despite some of it being on the floor. Throughout this, Scott was unaware of any of it and simply continued playing the game.

"All right, Zeke, drink your elixir of the mongoose. I'm now going to use mocking blow."Scott told the others while pulling up his pants. Meanwhile, Chris and the Blizzard employees are still looking for a computer, Chris is angry and hangs up the phone, he notices a Best Buy on his left. He pulls into the park I lot and runs into the store. The greeter is seen trying to greet him, but he immediately grabs him by his collar.

"World of Warcraft! I need to play!" Chris told the greeter still grasping him.

"Our demo is set up right over by the-" The greeter tells him but is cut off by him running over to the display. He sees a small child playing th demo and immediately shovesnthe kid off the chair and begins to log in.

"Got to... sign in... character name... All right, I'm in!" Chris said and put on his headset. The boys are still trying to defeat the one with no-life.

"Dude, I'm almost dead." Trent said lifelessly from his chair.

"Tyler, cast arcane missile!" Scott commanded him.

"I'm out of mana, I told you." Tyler tells him. In the game Trent's character leaves the battlefield and watches over them.

"I've gotta heal." Trent tells the others as his character looks out of breath.

"Treeent!" A voice called out to him from behind. He turns around to see who it was, and it was Chris running holding the sword.

"Dad? Not now!" Trent said angrily to his father.

"Trent! I've been sent here... to bring you this." Chris said as his character held up the sword.

"This sword can completely drain his mana." Chris explained to his son.

"Dad, how did you get that?" Trent was shocked at him having it.

"No time! Just take it! Here!" Chris said attempting to give him the sword. The two characters had their hands outward trying to hand each other the sword.

"... How, how do you hand something from one player to another?" Chris asked as they both stood their in the same position.

"Bring up your inventory screen: Control-I..." Trent explained as his character stood still.

"Okay." Chris began to follow his son's instructions. The player notices Trent and Chris on the side lines and goes over to them. Scott also notices this as well.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott called out to to him.

"I got it!" Trent exclaimed now holding the sword. The player comes over and stabs Chris's character which sends him on his knees.

"Dad!" Trent calls out.

"Trent..." His father calls out as he falls face first on the floor.

"Dad, no!" Trent cries out. He turns around and faces the player.

"You killed my father." He simply said and stroked him with the sword lowering his defenses.

"His shield and armor spells are down!" Scott exclaimed.

"Attack!" Tyler called out. They all begin to gang up on him. First, Ezekiel pulls out his bow and shoots him the chest. The player starts to arm himself by picking up Trent's old sword, but is stopped by Tyler who shoots a fireball and knocks it out of his hand. The Player falls down on all fours and is extremely hurt. Scott's dwarf character approaches it and raises his mallet.

"Looks like you're about to get pwned." Scott said his last words and swang his mallet back over his head and down again, crushing the players head. The person behind the character is motionless and shocked that he was actually killed. Back in the game, Trent throws the sword to the side nd goes to his father's dying side.

"Dad? Dad?" Trent called out to him.

"Treeent. I've never been able to say this before, but... I love you, son." Chris told him in a dying voice.

"I know you do, Dad." Trent told him sounding devastated by this outcome.

"Augh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Chris calls out a dying voice even continuing it at the Best Buy Demo Desk and in front of the two developers.

"They did it!" One of the employees said in excitement.

"Our worl d is saved!" The president said as he began to celebrate. Within the game, the boy's charcters are seen standing over the dead body of the player. Others see that he has killed him and come out of their hiding places.

"They did it! They killed him!" Players repeated as they emerged to congratulate the four.

Yes! We did it! Yeah!" The four wiggled around in their seats and monotonely celebrated from their seats.

"We did it you guys. We're totally heroes." Scott told the others.

"That was such über pwnage." Tyler told the others how awesome that was.

"I can't believe it's all over. What do we do now?" Trent asked the others.

"What do you mean? Now we can finally play the game." Scott told all of them.

"Oh yeah." Tyler remembered.

"Okay Kenny, add Eyes of the Beast to your hotbar. Trent, check your fury talents to boost your shots." Scott commanded them once again.

"Got it." Trent confirmed as they all sat there doing exactly what they were doing before.

-End of Episode 1-

*Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and suggest the next episode for me to rewrite. See ya later!"


	6. Episode 2: Act I

Episode 2- Good Times with Weapons (South Park Episode Name: Same)

Act I

Looks like the annual fair has came to Wawanakwa, and how exactly are the boys spending their time their. Well, by Scott annoying Tyler like always! The four are seen walking through shacks and booths od the fair set up in the middle of town. Scott is laughing and throwing firecrackers at Tyler's feet, which annoys him greatly.

"Stop it, Scott!" Tyler demanded him stopping right as he threw a firecracker on at his feet.

"Pfaha, so funny." Scott started giggling more and kept tossing them at his feet.

"Goddamnit Scott, stop throwing those stupid popping things at me!" Tyler grew annoyed and angry as he stopped in front of another one. He eventually stops when all of them encounter an interesting looking booth.

"Come on and take a look, folks. We've got a lot of knives for sale here." The merchant shouted to all passing by. This certainly caught the boy's attention and they approach a glass container housing weapons in them.

"Oh my God, look! Martial arts weapons from the Far East." Trent told the others as they all gazed at the display case.

"Wow, cool." Tyler exclaimed and gazed.

"Dude! We should each buy a weapon, and then we'll be like ninjas." Trent suggested to the others.

"Yeah. We won't have to take crap from anybody." Scott agreed with him, but Tyler seemed unsure. he turned away from the booth and had a minute to think.

"Our parents won't let us have weapons, dude." He warned the others.

"Who's gonna tell them, dumbass?!" Scott insulted him.

"Yeah, dude, our parents are gonna be at the stupid fair all day long. They'll never know what we bought." Trent tried to convince Tyler as they returned to stare at the display case.

"I'll get the tonfas. Those are so sweet." Trent pointed at a weapon that resembled a wooden police batonm

"I'm gonna get those killer sai." Scott told the others as he pointed a small sword with three horns at the hilm.

"Look Zeke! There's something even you can afford! A ninja shuriken for a dollar ninety nine." Scott said pointing at a ninja star off in the distant informing Ezekiel.

"Shuriken. Awesome!" Ezekiel muffled from behind his scarf and gawked at the weapon.

"Can I help you boys?" The Clerk comes over as the boys stepped back from the glass case

"Yeah. We wanna get one of each of these ninja weapons." Trent excitedly told the clerk.

"Okay, uh, you need to have your parents here when you buy them, though. I, I can't sell to anyone under eighteen without parents' permission." The merchant told them as the they allied looked at each other to figure out what they were gonna do. Scott thought of a plan and began to run with it.

"Parents? Parents? Oh God!" Scott began to fake sob and tried to get the others to play along.

"Uh wha, what's the matter?" The merchant asked staring at Scott balling his eyes out.

"We, we're brothers, see, and our parents... died in a car accident last year." Trent lied to the merchant.

"Why?! Why?! Why did you have to take them both?! Why! Why?!" Scott added emphasis on his acting as Trent started to cry too and Ezekiel pulled his scarf over his whole face and cried in it. Tyler however, watched as the three pretended to cry and joined in as well.

"Why do people have to keep reminding us of what we don't have?" Tyler yelled into the air to prove his point.

"It's all right, it's all right boys. Don't cry, I'll... I'll just... go pack these up for you, okay?" The merchant started to calm down the boys as he pullednthe weapons from the case and bag them. As soon as he left they all returned to normal and over looked the clerk.

"Goddamn, that's like the twelfth time that's worked." Trent told the others. Now that the boys have their weapons they all gathered in Scott's basement and started playing with their new "toys".

"Kiya! Kiya!" Trent yelled aa he tried to use the weapon, but continuously dropped them.

"Kaii yo!" Tyler yelled out handling his nunchucks, but hit his head a couple of times trying to use them.

"Giya! Shut up, hippies! I'll kill you! Iya!" Scott yelled out using his sai in a stabbing motion.

"With my tonfa of Takanawa, I become the great and powerful ninja Sharohachi, born to fight evil and people I don't like." Trent yelled out as he twirled his tonfa and transformed him into an anime ninja in his imagination. He wore his his signature green was ripped at the sleeves and his pants were the same at the ends. He of course became an aduot as well, but still has his child like voice.

"Yeah. And my powerful nunchakus make me into Bounaku, a deadly but compassionate ninja who protects those in trouble." Tyler explained his name as he transformed as well. His hand and was now a red karate belt on his head and his track suit was a red karate outfit as well.

"What's your ninja name, Zeke?" Trent asked as Zeke transformed as well. He wore his grey jacket open without a shirt under exposing his bare chest. He also had his scarf, but was a ninja mask instead of a big bearly scarf. He muffled an explanation, but was not completely translatable.

"Yes. And I... am Bulrog. Tough brute ninja who has dedicated his life to eradicating the world of hippies." Scott gave his explanation as he transformed into a fat sump looking man with sai and a white piece of cloth wrapped around his arm and tattoos all over his bare chest.

"All right, ninjas! Let's go protect the world!" Trent commanded all the "ninjas".

"Kick ass!" Scott exclaimated holding up his sais. The four heros strolled their neighborhood for danger, even if it did look like a cliche Japanese anime.

"Hey you guys, you know what we should do? We should go show our weapons to Noah and those guys. They'll be so jealous." Scott or Bulrog suggested to the others

"Hey yeah, that'd be awesome." Zeke muffled behind his ninja mask.

"No dude, we can't go around showing our weapons to people. Our parents'll find out we have them." Tyler cautioned the three.

"Ech! You see, guys? This is why Jews can't be ninjas! They've got no spine!" Scott insulted Tyler's religion.

"You don't know anything about Jews, fatass!" Tyler called out in an angry anime fashion.

"Oh yeah?! My mom took me to see Mel Gibson's movie, The Passion, and Mel Gibson says you are a sloth and you are a liar. And if the Road Warrior says it, it must be true." Scott began to insult even more.

"Don't worry, Kyle. Noah's not gonna tell on us. Come, ninjas, let's go." Trent reassured Tyler as they went to Noah's house.

"All right, this is it." Trent told them as they approached an old Chinese styled house.

"Yes. The residence of the one called... Noah.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Tyler was worried as they pounded on Noah's door.

"Ninja positions!" The four began to pose in front of the door. Noah answered the door and saw the four boys standing and posing in their normal stage rather than what they see.

"Hello, Noah!" Trent told him sounding cocky.

"Look what we got." Scott began to boast holding his weapons close to Noah's face.

"Where'd you get those?" Noah asked them.

"We can't tell you where we got 'em! It's secret ninja stuff." Trent gave him a short response.

"Oooh, is that jealousy I see in your eyes, Noah? Mmm, yes, drown me in the sweet waters of your envy." Scot walked up to him and teased him.

"Uh, uh, they're not that cool." Noah tried to sound like he didn't care, but in reality did.

"Hyeah, "they're not that cool." Trent sarcastically agreed with him

"These are real authentic weapons from the Far East." Trent began to boast more.

"But don't tell anybody we have them." Tyler urged Noah.

"Ugh." Scott let out an annoyed sigh as he heard Tyler's plea. Just then Lightning, Brick, and Chester appeared from inside Noah's house and gazed upon the boy's weapons.

"Sha-Doozy! Where'd you get those?" Lightning called out on seeing the weapons.

"Let me see." Brick told the boys.

"Uh, we'd love to hang out guys, but we have important secret work to do." Trent said.

"Yes. The life of a ninja is complex and full of peril. Come on, ninjas!" Scott commanded them.

"Ho!" The three shouted as they trotted behind Scott. The boys are once again. trotting the streets and returned back to their anime forms.

"Ho man, did you see the look on Noah's face?! That was awesome!" Scott laughed along with the three.

"Dude, we're like the coolest kids in the whole state!" Trent began to gloat even more until a small little boy approached them in the real world.

"Huhey fellas. What's happenin'?" Corsair as he walked up to the four and were returned back to little boys.

"We're playing Ninjas, Cody." Scott simploed said sounding annoyed by his presence.

"Wowee! Hey, can I play, ninjas with you?" Cody sounded amazed and asked.

"No, Cody. We are a very select elite fighting team sent to protect the world from evil, and you can't play with us." Scott harshly told hi.

"Yeah, Butters. You wouldn't make a very good ninja. Come on, guys. We have a lot of work to do." Trent agreed with him and commanded the boys to follow him. Cody stood there awkwardly and played with his fingers in sadness.

"I think I'd make a really good ninja." He quietly says to himself and walks home. He opens his door and began to talk to himself in a dark voice.

"Jeez, those guys never let me play with them. Uh they just shun me all the time." He started to talkie more and noticed his mom on his couch reading a book.

"I'm a lost soul. A dark lonely shadow of a person-" Cody talkie more until being interupted.

"Hi Cody." His mother told him still paying attention to her book.

"Hi Mom." He swiftly said as he continued to walk upstairs.

"-a castaway, forced to live his life out in solitude." Cody continued his monologue as he began to enter hi is room ans scramble through his closet.

"And it's because of times like these I was forced to a life of evil. Society cast me out, and so I vowed to make them all pay! And pay they did! Nobody knows that beneath this sweet eight-year-old little boy lies the most evil, the most destructive supervillain of all time!" Cody continued as he dressed in a costume which consisted of tinfoil helmet, gloves, and belt. Along with his cloths stashed under a cape. He swoops his cape and transforms into an anime version of his villain persona, just as the boys do.

"Professor Chaos!" Cody began to yell out loud as he demonstrated mystic powers he apparently holds.

"Let's see how you like dealing with me, ninjas!" Cody laughed maniacally to himself as he began to go down stairs. Each step he takes he damages a stare and he punches the wall on his way down creating a giant whole in the wall. His Mom notices he came down stairs and informs him of something.

"Oooh, Cody, are you going out to play again? His mother asked as he reverted back to reality.

Yeah Mom, I'm just goin' outside for a little while." Cody told her in a raspy and evil voice.

"Well, could you be a sweetie and take that pie over there to the Thomsons. I made it to thank them for babysitting you last week." His mother asks him sweetly.

"Well, okay-okay Mom." Cody responders in his normal voice.

"Bah! Gah!" Cody loudly said thinking he his a giant villian in his mind and is destroying the house with each of his steps. He opens the door an crouched order to fit. Once he was outside he slams it and breaks of one of the hinges on it. Because this was all in his imagination, his mother is unaffected by all the "destruction".

-End of Act I-

* I'd like to thank Smokescreen2814 for ssuggesting such a great episode. More to come very soon. Stay tuned!*


End file.
